Love Hina Chronicles Vol 1: Midnight Dream Garden
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: What happen would happen if Keitaro and Naru did get it on after Volume 13. This is what would of happened on that fateful night of romance. Volume 1.


Love HinaRated: MatureRayokarna aXcess

Midnight Dream Garden

♥Love Hina♥

Secret Hinata 1: Midnight Dream Garden

Note: _This story was inspired by the story 'Roses are Red' and the author Yamiga's Light because I personally think there is not many fan fictions (especially M Rated ones) that go with the stories intentional paring. (Naru x Keitaro, Yumi x Ulrich Code Lyoko, Lan x Mayl(u) from Megaman Battle Network or EXE to the Japanese to name a few.) Well it was only an opinion, don't grill me about it. I only write stories, not psychology. Anyway, on with the story._

"I want to do 'it' Keitaro." Naru said firmly as she took his hand in hers. Keitaro was too far dumbstruck to reply.

"What!? I don't get it, why would you want to have are relationship have take leap like that and when ever I 'grope' you, I get clubbed into next week?" Keitaro asked back. Naru shifted towards him, closing the distance between them significantly.

"Look, I'm scared that even though the other girls understand our place in this relationship, I still think you might leave me for someone that is willing to give up their body before me. I know you are not like that, but for someone who has had as much 'bad luck' with girls as you, I thought the temptation will be too much…Why are you laughing at me?" Naru question with a puzzled look.

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" Keitaro asked her, the reply was immediate.

"Yes." Keitaro's face faulted.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I have been around you all way to long to be affected by that. If I would leave you for those reasons I would have gone with Motoko or Kitsune, and I know those two would be up for it. But it doesn't matter how you put it, I'm still here." Naru nodded silently, but then a smile crept on her face.

"So, you don't want me then. That's good, because now we can wait until later." She let go of his hand and began to walk off. "Oh well."

"Naru! Stop!" Keitaro called forcing Naru to stop dead on the spot. "I would love to have 'it' with you. It's just that I'm kind of shy…" Naru skipped happily towards him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you would but I'm kind of shy too as well. So I guess that makes both of us." Naru kissed him lightly on the lips. "Look, as long as we love each other I think everything will be fine." She hugged him tighter.

"All I want to show you, is how much I love you before anything like that parachute incident earlier today" Keitaro whispered in her ear. Naru looked over his shoulder at a place on the beach.

"Come with me." She whispered lightly to him and took him by the hand and led him to a place on the silver sanded, deserted beach to a small spot under a palm tree.

She flicked off her shoes and Keitaro undid the laces as fast as possible on his trainers. After the footwear was off, Keitaro sat do on the sand leaning back on a small rock with Naru sitting next to him, kissing him. Only connected at the lips, Naru took Keitaro's hands and placed them on her hips. Her hands began to freely roam Keitaro's upper body. Rubbing up and down to feel every part of him possible, this caused him to groan slightly. She then tugged on his shirt.

"What Naru?" Keitaro asked lightly. Naru tugged on his shirt again.

"It has to go." Naru mentioned. Keitaro raised his arms.

"Fine." He said flatly.

She pulled it off swiftly allowing her access to his upper body. This was by the way, lightly toned. Small muscles were being developed due to all of the fights with Motoko and the beatings by the Hinata gang. She used her soft hands to graze his chest teasingly, this forced a moan from his lips but Naru silenced him with a forceful kiss. Pressing him against the small rock, Naru straddled his waist with her hands running up and down his neck. It was like her hands were drawing invisible patterns on his upper body.

Keitaro used his hands that were at her waist to slowly stroke up and down through the back of her top. He messaged the small on her back, causing her melt into him and arch into his rough hands. A small moan escaped her lips forcing her to break the kiss and just enjoy Keitaro massaging her back affectionately.

"Kei…tar…ro. I need more body contact." She pleaded to him lightly.

"Can I take you're top off please" Keitaro asked.

"Please."

Keitaro slid the shirt upward while Naru kept her arms up so it will be easier for him. Relaxing herself to a point where she could feel Keitaro's hands glide up her body and the effect was like static electricity. The cool night air swiped and flickered against her skin when her shirt came off; it's her sensitivity that was raised. Keitaro's roamed around Naru's chest to feel her soft, silky skin for the first time without being in danger of being knock across the sky. The feeling made Naru moan again but just a little bit louder. He then cupped her left breast through her crystal azure bra causing Naru to gasp slightly.

"Can I?" Keitaro asked in her ear only noticing now that she had her eyes closed to enjoy the feeling.

"Huh?" She opens her eyes to see why he stopped. Keitaro could then see her beauty through the moonlight and the look on her face through the refractured reflection in her brown eyes.

"May I touch you're…?" He asked. It made Naru smile.

"Not yet, let's try and get the clothes off in order, okay." Naru said while tilting her head and giving off her trademark innocent smile. Keitaro smiled back at her while nodding.

Keitaro raised his hips forcing Naru to have her knees against the sand. This signalled that she could now pull his trousers down. Naru slowly teased her hands down his chest until she got to the waist band of his trousers. She then placed her index finger between the waist band of his trousers and her boxer shorts. Then swiftly, she moved her finger from left to right and the pulled them half way down between his waist and his knees and then found out that her arms were not long enough to pull them all the way. She then reached behind her with her left arm and pulled them the rest of the way.

"Your turn." Keitaro told her. Naru sat back with her bum on his knees.

"I know."

Keitaro began to pull down on her shorts slowly causing her to flinch slightly for the fact that it's never happen before. She doesn't mind the lack of kissing and all. She is just happy for the body to body contact with the one man that she trusts and loves. Almost completely lost in though, she didn't notice that she was in her underwear. She smiles at him when she sees him kissing her feet softly.

"I should get you to dress me in the morning." She said.

"I would be honoured to, my love." Keitaro replied.

Turning them both over, Keitaro twists around so he is on top and Naru is on her back in the sand, facing him. She smiles when she feels his weight settle upon hers and wraps her arms around his neck. Keitaro then kisses her on the lips with primal heat and passion. The kiss is slow and unhurried to show their love is eternal between them and they will never been separated. Keitaro broke the kiss and looked directly at his love.

"I love you beyond words can describe." Keitaro whispered.

"I love you too." Naru replied.

Keitaro then begin to kiss the jaw line of Naru Narusegawa's face leading to her ear. The feeling brought a gentle smile to her face until Keitaro caught her earlobe in between his teeth and tugged gently causing her to breathe in sharply.

"You like that?"

"Uh-huh."

Keitaro then planted a trail of kisses down the neck of Naru that felt like a line of fire. The feeling tingled and crawled down until it stopped at her cleavage. His breath made skin cell jolt that was in range. She got goose bumps just by thinking about what will happen next.

"Can you undo you're…?"

"Sure, give me a minute."

Naru reached behind her to undo the clips at the back of her bra. She went through them one by one, as slowly as possible to tease Keitaro as much as possible. He groaned, for making him wait, to him, it was cruelty.

"Silence." She told him firmly, and like a snap of the fingers he shut his mouth. "Good boy." Naru sneered.

When she was finished she lightly took off her bra and tossed it into the growing pile of clothes. Her breasts gave small bobble when the suppression of the bra was lifted. The silver moonlight shone and gave her erect nipple a shine to it.

"Go on then, you're making me feel weird by staring at them. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh sorry, just go lost in the moment."

Keitaro began to message her breasts with his hands. Softly cupping them and rubbing them causing Naru to throw her head back and moan slightly. Her body arched to his hands to get as much of this feeling as possible. She always felt a flicker of this electricity when Keitaro accidentally touched her breasts but now she wishes he could do this all the time.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, please I want more."

"Ok then, you're gonna love what I'm going to do next."

"Uh-huh…What!?"

Keitaro then lowered his head onto Naru's left breast until his mouth was hovering over it. Naru looked at him anxiously. Keitaro then some of Naru's breast in his mouth and began to suck on it gently. Naru let off a small cry of pleasure that hit her like a bolt of thunder. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and bit it lightly. Naru's hands found their way to the back of Keitaro's head and began to pull on it. When Keitaro lift his head she saw that the saliva left on her breast that made it glisten in the light of the moon.

"If this was any other time, that would look so gross."

"Well, you did like it."

"True. Could you do the other one please?"

"Sure."

Keitaro the looked at the Naru's chest orb then back at Naru. Naru had a look of expectation on her face. Keitaro then lowered himself onto it and the contact made Naru shudder. When his tongue came into contact with her nipple, she moaned so loud there was an echo. And while that was going on Keitaro began to multi-task by using a free hand to message her other breast. Planting kissed and like around the right breast as a small sensation was released through Naru's body. She moaned deeply the fell to on her back, unable to support herself.

"You ok?"

"(Pant) that was (Pant) incredible (Pant)"

"You ready for…?"

"(Pant) yeah (Pant) I am."

With that Keitaro caught both his index fingers on her panties and began to pull them down. Naru shivered with thought to have her 'down there' being filled for the first time of her life, then it suddenly clicked.

"Hey Keitaro!"

"What?"

"Do you have a…?" Keitaro shook his head.

"Nope."

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?"

"Because it's my time of the month (Keitaro: I so didn't need to know that…) unless you don't mind a bit of blood. (Keitaro: 'sigh') Thank god for natural contraception." Naru summed up.

"I see…So are you ready?" Keitaro asked her. Naru smiled bashfully and nodded.

Keitaro carefully pulled down her azure panties to keep the movement smooth and rythmatic making Naru sigh in anticipation. Naru watched him with eyes like a hawk, almost reaching the same sensitivity levels as Motoko. When Keitaro got them past her ankles, he swiftly pulled them off and dashed them into the forming pile of clothes somewhere near them. Naru then reached around his crotch looking for what she would feel inside her a little later on. When she found his erection, she cupped it through his boxers making Keitaro groan a little.

"You can take your boxers off now Keitaro." Naru ordered and he obliged without a word said. He quickly stripped them off and threw them into the pile of discarded clothes which was now complete.

Once he was done, he lay above his naked lover and the two looked at each other with anxiety, courage, love and passion. Keitaro pulled off a goofy smile that broke the mood.

"Why did you do that for?" Naru questioned flatly with a face that matched the question.

"This may sound stupid but could you guide me please, it's my first time navigating down here…?" Naru nodded and took his hands in hers. Naru's face changed in to a caring one.

"Just follow my hand…" she whispered.

Naru spread her legs a little wider to have easier access to her sacred area of her womanhood. She was about to be bound to Keitaro through love and passion seeking sexual relaxation with him. When both she and Keitaro's hands reached her sanctuary, she took a deep breath in to relax every tense muscle in her body to make sure she was ready. When contact was made, she looked up him with a slight dislodged face as a sign to say she was ready.

"Right here Keitaro…"

"Thank you Naru for everything."

"Hmmm…?"

"Look, I may have not been the perfect guy since everything has happened but I this is now where I prove how much you mean to me. I didn't want to get this far just to sleep with you; I did this for my desire for you and your soul. I want to live on with you and become your everything. I want this if you want it, if you want to do this another time we will, only if you're ready. I owe it all to you; how I feel, what I've learnt and the experience I'm about to have."

"Oh Keitaro…"

"So are you ready?"

"I will always be ready for you. I'm yours and only yours. My love for you is unbreakable, just don't leave me alone and be gentle."

"Will do."

With green light given, Keitaro steadied his hips in-line with Naru's and began to lean forward so they were connected by their foreheads. Naru threw her arms around his neck and clenched her eyes closed bracing for impact. With one great thrust, Keitaro charged through her seal and beyond forcing Naru to squeal in pain for a split second but was then covered in kisses to soothe the body, mind and soul by Keitaro. Each kiss was said 'I love you' with their own individual way.

After lying there for a few moments, pleasure began to flood and was through the body of Naru Narusegawa. Her eyes glazed over while her eyes were shut. Her moan had a very strong echo to it because it jest kept going. She opened her eyes with a sweet smile and deeply kissed Keitaro while pulling him against her to have more of him. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist and motioned him to move.

As soon as he moved out to thrust in again, Naru tensed her legs to bring him right back to her with thunderous speed. Keitaro's head jerked back so fast, to him, it felt like whiplash. Keitaro gave Naru a look to show he was in pain but in return he got a mischievous one back. Keitaro shook it off and drew back again and thrust back in slowly. He went at a steady speed causing Naru to melt under him. As relaxing as it was Naru needed more and fast.

"Pick up the pace or else."

"What's 'or else'?"

Naru tensed her legs again while Keitaro was thrusting to bring him to her with their lips millimetres apart. Keitaro tried to move but he was locked in placed and could not move. He tried with all his strength but it was to no avail. Naru then squeezed harder. This caused Keitaro's hip bones to compress slightly and he groaned with pleasure and pain. Even though his bones were slowly getting crushed, his erection was completely enveloped in her cushioned sanctuary. His breathing became strained. Naru reached up and gave him a small kiss on the lips and looked at him innocently.

"Alright…I…The…Point."

"Good boy."

She relaxed her legs and Keitaro picked up the pace when he was able to breath. His thrusts were more shallow and quicker. Naru noticed this is how her body preferred sex, when it was rough and quick. She knows that she will be getting hooked to this feeling in the near future. She wondered what could amplify this sense immortality. She enjoyed the intimacy (Reference to Love Hina _the Novel_ Chapter 2: Ten Forbidden Syllables) between herself and Keitaro. She started to feel an internal heat deeper than her heart.

'Is this what others call bliss?' She asked herself.

The heat began to swell like a dieing star and spread like a bad rash. Her mind was going blank with only Keitaro and herself existing. The pumping motions of Keitaro's actions were getting faster by the second, like he shared the same heat as she did. It was like a water balloon that was going to burst if it got any more water. Then it happened…

"Naru-chan, I'm gonna explode."

"Make sure you don't make a mess."

And with one last push of power, Keitaro thrust went as far as it could go and he exploded deep inside her sanctuary causing him to go growl loudly while arching back like the recoil of the release was too much for him. As for Naru, she let off an ear piercing scream that could be heard from miles away. She laid back and gladly accepted her Keitaro's weight on hers. Keitaro gave her a tired smile.

"I hope that was good enough for you my love?"

"It was but next time, we are going to see if you can improve."

"Okay..."

"I might demand as much perfection in my sex life as in my studies. I hope you're up to the challenge."

"I will be more than happy to."

"Thanks Keitaro."

Naru reached behind the rock to reveal a small rucksack. She zipped it open and then pulled out a blanket and placed it on top of herself and Keitaro. She then settled Keitaro's head on her breasts.

"Is that ok baby?"

"Yeah, where did you find that bag?"

"I set it here before hand. I did come prepared for something you know."

Keitaro just shrugged his shoulders and drifted off to sleep. Naru looked at his face lovingly.

"You sleep Keitaro. You've earn it."

-**The Next Morning**-

"I wonder where those two have run off too." Kitsune asked Motoko, Motoko shook her head.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Motoko told her.

"Maybe they left the country?" Shinobu suggested.

"Nah, they would have left a note like usual." Kitsune said. She gave a look to Kanako. "Do you have anything to do with it?" Kanako laughed.

"Not this time." She answered.

"Then where could they be?" Kitsune whispered to herself.

"Everyone, Silence!" Motoko ordered. And everyone stopped dead. Quietly in the background, the sound of snoring can be heard in the distance.

"Do you think that could be them, asleep at 11:45 in the morning?" Shinobu asked the gang.

"Could be." Motoko answered.

The group made their way towards the small noise of the two people snoring in the forest. The sound led them to a secluded beach area next to the pier with a waterfall running almost silently next to the jagged rock face. They looked closely near the waterfall to see two bodies sleeping peaceful with each other. And then they correctly identified them as Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa. The group looked at them disgustedly except for Kitsune when they found out they were both naked.

"How do you think we should wake them up?" Kanako asked Motoko.

"You don't want to know." Motoko replied.

"I just can't believe that Naru-sempai actually slept with Urashima-sempai." Shinobu wondered.

"I think we should we take pictures and bribe them with it when we get back to the Hinata House." Kitsune suggest. A smile appeared on everyone's face as everyone whipped out a camera.

"This is gonna be fun." Finished Su.

-**One Hour Later**-

Once the rest of the Hinata crew had left, Keitaro and Naru began to talk.

"I guess were dead when we get back?" Keitaro told while looking up at her. Naru giggled.

"At least we have each other." Keitaro laughed.

"Will it save me from all the beatings?"

"Heh Heh…no."

"Oh, please?" Keitaro pleaded.

"Look, I'll tell you what. If you can behave yourself from now until we get back maybe I can organise a little something in the hot springs for us." Naru suggested. A smile appeared on Keitaro's face.

"Seriously?" Naru smiled back.

"Seriously." Keitaro gave Naru's body a gentle squeeze to say thank you.

"Time for me to get up." As Keitaro lifted his head, his face brushed against the breasts of Naru causing her to take a deep breath in. Knowing what that will mean, Keitaro began to get up as quickly as possible. But he was stopped short by Naru's hand and brought back down with the strength in her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Naru said as flatly as possible, with the expression of annoyance and a hint of anger in her face.

"How come I have feeling this won't end well…" Naru's facial expression changed in to a mischievous one.

"It won't…" She pushed his head down into her cleavage. "If you don't finish what you started." Naru told him. A few mumbles came from her cleavage. "What was that?" Naru asked him sharply. Keitaro pulled his head up just enough to breath.

"Nothing!" Naru shoved his head down again.

"Good Boy." Keitaro laughed slightly.

"My Naru-chan."

"My little perv." Naru said lightly while stroking that back of his head affectionately…

♥Love Hina♥

End

Note: _Well it has been fun writing this, it took me over a week but it done. Over the weekend that I finished this, I bought 'Love Hina' the Novel Volume 2 and Love Hina Volume 12. (I'm collecting the Love Hina Manga Series backwards due to the fact that I've read them all already. But I prefer the later ones.) So it was interesting for me to write this. I know for everyone who is waiting for me to add chapters to different stories, I have not been writing lately. But don't worry a new chapter will be their eventually. Especially to the fans of 'Everybody Loves Lan', just hold on a little more. If any one wants me to add to it, please PM me or say it in an review._

_R.B. aXcess, signing out._

Until Next Time…


End file.
